


【盾冬】长夏之夜

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Comic Book Science, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, say no to HYDRA cap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 我知道再有几个小时，史蒂夫就会第五次去交他的参军报名表，遇见厄斯金博士，成为超级士兵血清的接受者。而我即将搭上那艘去英格兰的船，奔赴战场，就此一去不返。





	【盾冬】长夏之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 616/ANAD/MCU多宇宙设定混同，灵感来自小伙伴今天的一篇雷霆刊剧情分析：http://estalydia0.lofter.com/post/1e2b16a1_f37446c，以及科幻名作《迪拉克海上的涟漪》

“修复一切。”你严肃地说。绞着手指，长长的马尾辫纠缠在小小的手指间。四周开始发光，从黑暗的空间中生出一道裂痕。我站在发光的缝隙里朝你挥挥手，勾起食指，露出一个尽可能孩子气的笑容。

“我会的。”

法国北部的星空和黝黑的群山扑面而来，我试着抬起头，肩膀和脖颈被军用水壶硌得生疼。从身旁的泥土里传来苔藓的气味，史蒂夫睡在我的右手边，他鼾声如雷。

星星的走向告诉我现在是1944年的深秋。

 

第一次回到过去的时候，我十九岁，在二十一世纪遇见了美国队长·冬兵·巴基巴恩斯。那是个意外，但我抓住了那个魔方，就知道了即将发生和必将发生的一切。保护好你的手臂，让那架飞机离开。美国队长对我说。他的神情凝重，眉毛在英俊而压抑的脸上深深地纠结起来。让那架带着炸弹的飞机飞走，它会杀死成千上万的人，英雄如我怎能让这样的事情发生？我在1945年跳上了那架飞机。它爆炸了，我失去了那条手臂，沉入冰海。

对于十九岁的我而言，那是即将发生的事情，也是已经发生过的事情。

我是后来才想明白这一点的。

 

那次我到得太晚了，1944年，一切都木已成舟，轴心国——或是同盟国？在不同的历史里面两者皆有可能，他们的失败已成定局。战争结局已经注定，而海因里希泽莫已死，史蒂夫绝无可能背叛九头蛇，我知道我应该回去。

“巴基？”

鼾声停止了，史蒂夫不知道什么时候醒了过来，他支起上半身，从头顶上看着我，蓝色的眼睛就像星星一样熠熠发光。

“睡不着？”

我对他微笑。

“感觉我来得不是时候。”

“是啊。”他赞同。“法国北部最好的时候是夏天。”

听到这句话之后，有一次我因为愤怒而失去了理智，和他争吵起来，最后看着他掐住我的脖子将我拎起，举到山崖边上。而另一次我坚持到了最后，包括向军事法庭检举揭发，和之后漫长无休止的调查取证。美国队长间谍案秘密开庭审判的那一天我在走廊上看到史蒂夫，他在四支枪口的押送之下扭过头来看我，脸上的表情只有愤怒。

“你不知道你在做什么，巴基。你以为你做的是正确的事吗？”

“九头蛇万岁。”

军事法庭的门关上了，我没有获准进入旁听。但我知道他不会死，就像我也不会。七十年后我们还会再次相见，在宇宙魔方的规则之下。

“我想念科尼岛的夏天。”我喃喃自语，侧过头将自己蜷缩成一团，膝盖抱在胸前。群星从山巅升起，跨越茫茫夜空，降落到地平线下面。史蒂夫歪着头看我，一脸迷惑，他不知道科尼岛是什么，但在几秒钟之后，他露出了柔软的微笑。

“想吃冰淇淋吗？”

我点点头。闭上眼睛。山那边的战线上传来火力侦察的声音，史蒂夫的手指放在我的头发上。

 

“我要吃冰淇淋。”回去之后我告诉你。“要巧克力味的，上面堆着一只小熊的那种。”

你咯咯地笑起来，从鬼知道什么地方变出来两支冰淇淋——冰冷，香甜，一滴融化的巧克力酱沿着脆皮甜筒流下来，在这个没有光线和温度的漆黑空间里，仿佛还带着一丝明亮的阳光。

“小熊是巴基的！牛仔是我的！”你愉快地跳起来，将那支冰淇淋分配给我。你清澈的眼睛和微笑就像一个真正的小女孩那样天真无邪。“巴基又输啦！”

“太近了，捉迷藏就是要躲的范围大一点才好玩啊。”我咬了一口冰淇淋，含糊不清地说。巧克力和人造奶油冰冷甜腻的味道糊满了口腔，让我舌头发麻。

1935年，我们在科尼岛坐云霄飞车的时候，那时候可没有这样的东西。

“那下次要去哪里呢？”

你思考着，咬着冰淇淋，双脚踢来踢去，纯然一派天真。融化的牛奶和巧克力从甜筒上流下来，消失在虚无的黑暗之中。

一开始我曾对你的模样感到过愤怒、厌恶和恐惧，但现在我不会再这样想了。宇宙魔方和其余五颗无限宝石一样，都代表了宇宙的规则。规则没有模样。

但我们可以学习。

 

有一次，我去喜马拉雅山找了斯特兰奇博士。那时候他还不是至尊法师。看见我背着一个鼓鼓囊囊的旅行包从山崖下面爬上来时他吓坏了，目瞪口呆，指着我半天没说出话来。我摘下帽子和防风镜，对他露出一个大大的巴基招牌微笑。

“你好啊，史蒂芬斯特兰奇博士！”我在呼啸尖锐的风声中大喊，七千八百米，空气稀薄，他指着我的手指颤抖着，脸上的表情满是不可思议和兴奋。

“美国人！喜马拉雅山无人地带爬上来了一个美国人！”

“来自布鲁克林。”我微笑着回答，卸下背包，从里面拿出了自加热袋、冰冻可乐、和同样冰冻的汉堡。

“我听说你能够使用一颗无限宝石，阿戈摩托之眼，它具有回溯时间的力量。”一个小时之后，我们蹲在喜马拉雅山的冰峰上，蹲在一个酒精炉旁边，啃着从加德满都街市上买来的垃圾食品，黄瓜和芝士都冻得跟冰块一样脆。“如果你能回溯时间，那是否意味着你能改变已经发生的事情呢？”

“时间是一种规则，而现实是另一种。”博士回答，他握着可乐杯子的手依然在发抖。“时间是一条河流，阿戈摩托之眼是一艘船，它可以搭乘你逆流而上，却无法让河水倒流。我得到了船，也学会了操船的技巧——那是技术，一切技术都是对规则的总结，而河水从高往低、汇流入海，这是规则本身。”

“你是说，改变已经发生的事情，就意味着改变规则本身？”

他脸上露出大大的惊讶表情，仿佛被一语点醒豁然开朗。我感觉到脸上有一点发红。这并不是因为我比博士聪明，而是因为我和规则已经很熟悉了。

规则有一张天真、快乐的，四岁女孩的脸。

“按照规则行事是不可能打破规则本身的吗？”我吞下最后一口冻汉堡，将垫纸揉成一团，冰渣簌簌地从手套的指间掉下来。我活动了一下手指，听到机油在关节里发出咯咯的响声。“如果我和规则在捉迷藏？她允许让我跑掉，一次又一次的跑掉，我可以去规则范围以内的任何地方，做任何事情。一百次、一千次、一万次——有没有可能，有一次，会发生奇迹？”

往天上扔一个硬币，它会掉到地上。正面、反面、立起来，皆有可能。它总是会落到地上。

如果奇迹发生，它就该朝天空飞去，飞出地球，飞出太阳系，飞向宇宙，永不回头。

 

“我们的世界是一座孤岛！”霍华德大声地说。他喝醉了，挥舞着手臂，从鼻子里喷出酒气。佩姬靠在吧台上，穿着她红色的裙子，轻轻摇晃手里的酒杯。昏黄的灯泡被一根摇摇晃晃的电线吊在小酒吧老旧的屋顶上，唱片吱呀吱呀地旋转着，我坐在灯光下面，拿着一杯气泡酒。浸在酒里的冰块晶莹剔透，上面倒映出美国队长微醺的，带着笑意的脸。

那天晚上是1951年，八月。霍华德第一个喝醉了，然后是佩姬。她在桌子旁边坐下来，侧着头靠在沙发椅上，手抵着脸颊，带着微笑听着霍华德关于孤岛世界、普朗克常数和时空不连续性的演讲。卷曲的头发滑落下来，半遮住一段雪白手腕，和鲜红指甲。史蒂夫坐在她的对面，他没有喝醉，将手指从桌子下面递了过来，慢慢地、慢慢地、捏紧我的手指。

两个月后我们去俄罗斯执行任务，我只身中了陷阱，那条该死的左胳膊被压在倒塌的建筑物下面，眼睁睁地看着一队身穿苏联风格制服的男人朝我走过来。

要是早点丢掉这条胳膊就好了。我能做得更好的。

 

再下一次我确实做得更好。我在史蒂夫小时候就找到了他，他没有加入九头蛇，同盟国打赢了二战，我们中也没有任何一个人从什么倒霉的交通工具上掉下去。没有冬兵，我们一起创建了神盾局，致力于打击九头蛇残党，佐拉在1946年上了纽伦堡国际军事法庭。

我们一生相爱，小心谨慎，没有爆出任何丑闻。

史蒂夫在1963年死于血清失效，哮喘发作。

五十年后，你站在他被冰冻的尸体旁边，对垂垂老矣的我说：“我可以让他起死回生，让你重获青春。”

我看见你嘴角扬起心满意足的笑容，你跺了两下脚，蹦蹦跳跳地伸了个大大的懒腰。

你问我：“下一次要去哪里呢？”

 

霍华德说，我们的世界是建立在普朗克常数上的一座孤岛，从世界的中心到周围，都充斥着无穷无尽的虚空的缝隙。史蒂夫让他说英语，他大笑起来。空隙本身就是规则的一部分。如果样本累积到足够大的数字，你就可以看到“嗖——”的一声，骆驼穿过了针眼。

尝试，不断的尝试——这不算什么。除了机会我一无所有，我选择相信霍华德的理论：万事万物的连续性不过以十的负三十四次方为量级，宇宙法则自有其空隙。在印度人的计数方式中，这个数字介于沟与涧之间，再往上还有恒河沙数、阿僧衹数、那由他数和不可思议数。

在不可思议的不可能之中，总会那么一丝可能性存在。

我深信不疑。

 

再早些时候，我想过要杀掉史蒂夫，从根源上解决所有问题。那是1927年的夏天，我握着刀，躲藏在布鲁克林大桥下面的阴影里。船只拉着汽笛在纽约东河的河面上繁忙地穿梭着，海风咸腥的气味凝固在我的皮肤上，招来环绕的蚊虫，发出令人心烦意乱的嗡嗡叫声。史蒂夫一个人沿着河边走过来，他矮小、瘦弱，在夕阳下面拖着长长的、孤独的影子。经过我的藏身之处时，他转过头来，朝我的方向看了一眼。他的蓝眼睛像是星星一样熠熠生光。

直到他走掉很久之后我才从藏身处走出来，刀还掉在地上，我没有去捡它。我的手依然颤抖着，金属张合，汗水从手套里面流下来。

半个月后我又一次搬进了罗杰斯家隔壁。那是1927年，我十岁，史蒂夫九岁。我们第一次相遇，我们总会相遇。

一次又一次，我选择回到史蒂夫的父亲去世之前，回到他的母亲带着他加入九头蛇之前。我们一起在布鲁克林长大，这里有阳光，有牛奶做的冰淇淋，有五毛钱的热狗、女孩的欢笑和死别的悲伤。还有夏天，年复一年永不消逝的夏天，

我喜欢夏天。

莎拉罗杰斯死于1934年。葬礼结束后一个月，史蒂夫和我住到了一起。

在那些炎热的夜晚里，我们徒步十五英里，来到空旷漆黑的沙滩上。海水单调地打着拍子，撞击在礁石上，我们光着身子躲藏在礁石后面，紧紧地拥抱在一起。我们亲吻对方光滑汗湿的额头和火热的嘴唇，从肩胛到尾椎，迫不及待而慌乱地探索彼此的身体。我的后背压在粗砺的沙滩上，让盐粒与沙砾带着疼痛深深地压进皮肤，邀请着史蒂夫进入我的身体。他的表情羞涩，金发在月光下好像一捧白沙。他低下头来亲吻我，将颤抖着的舌头伸进我的嘴里。

“直到最后。”他含糊不清地喘息着，我抱紧了他瘦弱的脖子。“直到最后。”

 

你看，曾经我以为我的人生是一条线，像一条河流，永远奔流不息地朝着更低、更深、更糟糕的境地流去。 但现在不一样了，它在你手上变成了一道莫比乌斯环。由正到反，由反到正，周而复始，无止无休。当纸带转到深渊、黑暗与严冬的另一面时，我有和冬天一样长的夏天。

就像现在，你正在时空的另一端观察着我，等待着我躲藏起来让你寻找的现在。此时此刻，正是1939年四月底的初夏，天气还不算炎热，然而人流汹涌，每个人的脸都在烟花和霓虹灯下面被映得发红，面对着新奇的发明露出“喔——”的惊讶表情。我和史蒂夫肩靠肩走在人流汹涌的世博会广场上，两个女孩开心地跟在我们身边。在人堆下，在没有人注意得到的地方，我们偷偷地将手指勾在一起，很快又分开。热度就从我们碰触彼此的地方弥漫开来。

我知道再有几个小时，史蒂夫就会第五次去交他的参军报名表，遇见厄斯金博士，成为超级士兵血清的接受者。而我即将搭上那艘去英格兰的船，奔赴战场，就此一去不返。

从此以后，我们的人生永远都是战场。血清实验、掉下火车和飞机、冬兵、七十年、复仇者联盟、内战、美国队长之死、重生和审判、再一次的死亡和别离。无数次的重逢和别离。直到现在，直到此时。

我让手指滑过史蒂夫的手，然后拉起了他的衣袖，朝人群中挤过去。

“我们要去哪？”史蒂夫在我身后大声问。

“去未来。”

 

END.


End file.
